Blood Red Moon
by Leelee225
Summary: Tala transfers to Cross Academy by the invite of Kaname Kuran. She's just a normal teenage with a major attitude, right? Totally wrong. She's no vampire, but technically isn't human either so which one is it? Who is she? What is she? I guess the only way to find out is to read forth and join her on the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty or any of their characters.**

**This is based off the anime not the manga so please do NOT comment on that, please. P.S some things are made up and you can't see it on the actual anime but most of pretty much looks like it does on the anime.**

**Though it is different in a good way! So read on!**

**Please review/favourite/follow. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tala's POV**

My dark-blue hair swayed along with the fierce midnight air. Grey eyes that glittered from the full moons memorising light, and a slender body that raised up to that moon.

I walk up the path to the headmasters office, gliding through the corridors of Cross Academy. I'm wearing the Day Class uniform which defiantly clashed with my appearance. Though Kaname had told me I couldn't be with the Night Class since it would cause a commotion amongst the vampires.

I am now in front of the headmasters office, it's doors more detailed then the others. Thin patterns that looked as though it had been carved from stone. I ignored it as I could smell four people that stood inside, all with very unique scents. I opened the door with a blank face.

"Tala it's so nice of you to join us" The head master greeted.

He extended his hand as I walked over and I shook it politely. There are three other people, Kaname who's on my right and two guardians on my left. All standing.

_I believe the boys name is Zero, human but then turned and has a passion for hating vampires._ I looked at the girl next, a tempting smirk trying to make its way onto my face. _Kaname told me about her. Name is Yuki, adopted daughter of Cross and is very cheerful._

"Hello! I'm Yuki, it's very nice to meet you" She did a low bow and smiled.

I only mumble at the gesture and turned my attention to Kaname and the Headmaster. _At least she didn't say Tala, man that would of pissed me off. _Kaname also smiled at me and I did my own small smile in return but it wasn't obvious.

"Tala this is Yuki my darling daughter! She's always so happy, it brights up my world!" The headmaster said almost leaping across the room "And this is Zero, don't let him scare you. He's always like this"

"Please get to the point. I know why we're here but I'm sure those two don't" I said pointing to the guardians.

"Of course. Yuki, Zero this is Tala and she new to the Academy but will be a guardian also she's a-"

"I'd rather if you didn't" I interrupted with a distant gaze.

I turned my attention to Kaname and smiled, trying to ignore the secrets that the headmaster had almost revealed. _The hunt wouldn't be any fun if they new everything._

"Tala it's been a long time, hasn't it" Kaname said gently and full of kindness.

"It has, hasn't it? It's so nice to see you again"

Yuki was looking at me with mixed emotions, jealousy and curiosity. _Jealousies defiantly beating the curiosity that bites at her and the others._ I'm tempted to chuckle at the childish antics but keep poker faced.

"Whaaaat! She knows?" Yuki asked the headmaster again very childishly.

"Yes. This is why she will be helping you!"

_As happy go lucky as ever, isn't he?_ I sighed and took the guardian symbol that was on the desk and put it around my arm. _Fits perfectly, that's good._

"Do you want me to show you around?" Yuki asks.

"No thank you. I'd much rather get my room organised, alone" I replied already half way out the door.

No one argued when I closed the door. _I'm gonna get tired of hearing that girl every day. Every day... I'm gonna end up tearing up somebody's limbs._ I sigh and kept walking to my dorm room, well really it's in a whole different area. It wasn't with the Night Class or the Day Class.

"Tala, if you'd like we can change where you stay"

"Kaname that would be nice but I know you nor the headmaster would like that" I reply but with disappointment.

"The headmaster and I agree it would be best if you social actually"

I raised an eyebrow "You expect _me_ to social with _them_?" I asked now very wary of where the convocation was going.

"That is why you're in the Day Class"

That made me mad. I tried to calm my nerves but my attitude had its fuel and now it's gonna run. I growled at him but he didn't flinch as I ran out the window to my room. _Fine, I'll move into the Day Class Dorms. Prepare to meet your doom._

I got all the boxes and lifted them into the hallway. I can smell the innocent scent of humans and hear the giggling girls and boys. I knew there was one room no one used and it would be mine if I don't stay outside.

I stride up the wooden stairs and into the corridor. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes then struts towards me, a smug expression and smirk.

"Who are you?"

I just growled at her. _Don't sass me you freaking bitch. _I dropped my boxes right there and then. Walking up to the girl I grabbed her around the throat then lifted her off the ground.

"Sass me again and I'll rip that pretty little face of yours off then feed it to the dogs"

She tried to nod which must of been difficult since I was holding her tightly, almost enough to suffocate her. I dropped her and she scrambles up using the wall as support to run away. _That's right bitch, run._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun hit my face and I groaned as I tried to shut the black curtains. Then the alarm started beeping. _Omg shut up! _I again tried to block out all the noise and light by using my pillow but sadly failed.

"Freaking hell!" I yelled before throwing the annoying alarm across the room where it smashed into tiny pieces.

Ive gotta get up at some point... just not now... I didn't care about school or hanging out with the ditsy girls and boys. _The only thing i want is to sleep, who the hell gets up at 8:00 am anyways?_ I sniffed the air hoping to catch the scent of pizza or something delicious. Thankfully i did, the sweet smell of chicken. Though thats not the only thing i can smell. Flowers... honey... .. and cooked fish?

"Tala! We're having breakfast if you'd like to join us!"

"Cross... why do you smell like cooked fish?" I asked still slumped on my bed with my head in the pillow.

"Thats-"

"Don't wanta know!" I said before slamming the door "Be there in a minute"

_Why did i agree to come here?_ I thought while putting on the Day Class uniform. My mood didn't improve from when i first woke up, and on my way to the headmasters room i had a dark aura surround me.

Girls whispered to one another when they saw me. _They probably already heard the rumours about me hurting the girl yesterday. Oh well... wasn't like i really wanted to make friends anyway._

I opened the door to Crosses quarters and beams of light entered my vision, the scent of dandelions welcoming me inside. And again i ask myself. _Why?_

"Hi Tala!" Yuki greeted brightly.

I growled silently and had the urge to say 'Don't call me Tala, you don't even know what Tala means' though i retrained myself, and sat down on the pink couch. _Im not sitting at the table with these guys. _

I look around the room and see its decorated in cheerful, light colours such a orange, pink and yellow. The table was small and has 4 wooden chairs sitting around it with a orange placemat in the middle and a flower.

_He doesn't have to make his hate so obvious..._ Zero glared at me with a purple aura of his own surrounding him, and his hair looking like spikes. I was starting to get pissed at the guy already.

"Look jerk" I said turning to him "If ya think making your hate obvious makes you look cool, strong or whatever then your wrong. All it does is make you look like a little kid not getting what he wants"

I wouldn't even be able to describe what he looks like right now, except for one detail. He looks like he's about to explode with fury. Yuki keeps doing what every adopted daughter of Cross would do, panic and fake smile then try to calm him down. _Whatever._

"Who wants pancakes!"

Cross sure knows how to interrupt at the exact wrong time. I sighed. Pancakes taste awful. They started eating. Yuki talked with her mouth full and waved her arms around trying to prove her points. What a child...

I closed my eyes. Still on the couch I slowly drifted off to sleep. _Wake up when the moon is bright, and sleep when the sun is shining._ The little melody played in my head. Though the last thoughts that truly played was... _Shiki and -_

A peaceful sleep.

**I wonder who the second person was... Oh well I guess you'll only know if you keep reading.**

**Ok, I know that wasn't the best chapter... But I really do hope you keep reading! It means a lot and if you could help me improve that would be awesome!**

**Please remember to review/follow/favourite and to join the journey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of their character.**

**Thankyou for reading onwards! I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Blood Red Moon and please review/follow/favourite if you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tala's POV**

Silky sheets wrap around my body like medal chains. Trying to control me, get me to be obedient. Hunger urges me to break free, and the grumbling in my stomach causes my body to flinch.

My eyes fluttered open. _A room... _I sat up worryingly and look around franticly. _This is my room, but how did I get here_? Everything was normal except for the fact that I had fallen asleep on a couch in the headmasters kitchen. _So how did I get here?_

Bookshelf's surround a wooden desk with a bright computer screen with the words 'Emma Locket' and text below. I have no roommate by the looks of things since my bed is in the middle of the room.

I sniff my skin in attempts to smell who had picked me up. _Not Yuki or Cross but Zero wouldn't of done this either even if his life depended on it. So who..._

"I guess I'm just gonna have to go to class without knowing..."

I really hate not knowing things. Back in my world, I'd know everything that was happening and no one would dare lie to me. _Being blinded and surrounded in the deep shadows of mystery, sucks._ I grumble and sluggishly slip on my Day Class uniform.

"Stupid... Little... Fucking... Cluelessness..."

"Tala! Is something wrong?"

Always showing up at the wrong time, aren't ya?

"What do you want Yuki?"

I was angry, annoyed and tired despite the fact I had slept for around 6 hours. _What could this human girl possibly want?_ I stopped and said to her.

"Nothing is wrong, now go away"

"Wait-"

I sped past her and down the corridors, glaring directly at the class doors ahead. _Idiot... Dumbass... Fucking Kaname... Ignorant girl... _I insulted people freely. Even though it upsets them and causes me to gain enemies quickly. _It shouldn't be counted as insulting if it's true..._

I open the doors and imminently put on a joyous mask of happiness and beauty. I wave to the boys and sit down next to a group of giggling girls who welcome me with open arms. A few glare in jealousy since the boys started staring at my figure like hounds. _Whatever._

"Aido is sooooo cool!"

"No Lucy! Senre is defiantly the coolest!"

"What are you two talking about! Kaname is so gorgeous!"

"I agree with Alia!"

The girls chatted endlessly about who they're favourite Night Class guy is. _These girls are ditsy and stupid, does Kaname seriously expects me to get along with them?_ Since i start to get tiresome of the group I strut over to the boys. _This should be entertaining._

"Hi boys. I'm Tala Winters, who are you?"

"Im Akihiko"

"Kaito"

"Hozumi"

_People are very creative with names here, aren't they? _Akihiko has short brown hair swept to the side along with light blue eyes. Kaito has messy black hair with a fringe covering his left eye and brown eyes. Hozumi has neatly arranged brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"It's so nice to meet your acquaintance"

I greet politely giving a courteous nod along with a giggle.

"The pleasure is all ours"

Hozumi said with a slight bow. Though my eyes kept gliding towards Kaito. _I know him from somewhere... but where? _My memories tried to connect the dots but it was blurry, only droplets of blood could be seen clearly. _I defiantly know him..._

"Everyone to there seats"

The female teacher walked in wearing a brown skirt and a white t-shirt. _Great, let the pointless lesson begin._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Classes had ended quickly and it was time for the swap-over. _This shall be interesting._ I may of had an innocent impression on the students but it was an act that would be better lost. _It merely served as a complementary to my... real side._

"Tala, these girls can be pretty rough if you want to sit out"

I turned to Yuki with an annoyed yet bored expression and smirked._ She thinks i'm helpless like the rest_. She tilted her head in confusion but i ignore her and walked over to the herd of fangirls.

"Everyone better f*cking move out of the way"

"No way Tala!"

A girl complained and started squealing for the Night Class. They all start to once again wave their arms around franticly and I smirk at the stupidity.

"Really?"

I stepped closer to the brunette who had argued and pulled her arm around her back. She yelped at the sudden contact and strength. _This is way better then being a pussy._ I smirked at her struggling and let go forcefully.

"Would any of you like to protest?"

They all shook their heads rapidly and made a path way. Zero and Yuki stared in awe at the sight of obedient fangirls. Non pushed or shoved to the front and instead stood still with hearts surrounding their faces when the doors opened.

"Hello ladies"

Aido said cheerfully. _He's just as bad as these maniacs. _I sigh but make no protest to the gestures he gave.

"Hi Aido!"

"Aido over here!"

I close my eyes for a moment before opening them to glare at Kaname. _I can't believe he actually thought i'd get along with these people._ He stopped in front of me, expressionless.

"Will we have to talk about the behaviour with the headmaster Tala?"

"It wont change no matter what. May as well give up on the idea"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Are you some kind of idiot, Kuran? It may work with your followers but not me, i don't have to take orders from anyone"

He frowned at the answer. It was the Night Classes turn to glare and i returned it with 10 times more forcefully. He left with as little much as a glance but smiled warmly at Yuki's worried face. _Shes like a puppy on a leash, isn't she? How pathetic._

"How dare she speak to Lord President Kuran that way"

A smooth yet furious voice mumbled.

Ruka Souen. _Make that two puppies on a leash. _I was done. _This is utter bullshit. Now I have to talk to Kaname and that bubblehead of a headmaster. I swear I just made a joke... _All joking aside, I am unamused and in an aggressive mood. But that Yuki girl just couldn't take a hint.

"You really shouldn't say that to Lord Kaname"

There's a vein.

"He really is very nice"

That's two veins.

"I know how it feels to be the new girl"

_Is she trying to pick a bloody fight?_

"We could always be friends"

_As much as I'd love to be friends with a moron, I have to decline._

"You kno-"

"Can you stop? I mean seriously, just shut up and fuck off Yuki!"

I clenched my fists and stormed off. I didn't turn back to see her face, I already knew it would be one of disappointment and-. My thoughts were cut off by the sudden appearance of a man dressed in pastel and green.

"Tala. I would like to speak with you in my office"

"Yes... Headmaster"

_Why did I agree to come here? Why didn't I decline? Why?_ Because... _There's work here I must attend to. For the future events, I am going to have to choose sides._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"This is a serious issue Tala!"

The headmaster yelled. Kaname had spoken before but you could tell he also has had enough of speaking to me. We had been arguing for an hour now, him and Kaname were at the point of wishing me dead. _There own damn fault! _The headmaster slammed his fist on the table in frustration and it cluttered at the impact.

"I don't even want to be here! You know your chances of getting us on your side is thin!"

I replied angrily to the two man. I've had enough of the conversation at hand and want nothing more then to leave. _Not just this room, but this Academy._

"Tala, this is for the sake of humans and vampires alike"

"Do you think I give two craps?"

"Your kind is at risk just like us!"

"How dare you! We have nothing to do with this war, if we take the winning side we'll survive!"

"How can you just take the winning side even if it's not the right side!"

"Easily. As I said before, we did not start this war and we aren't going to be involved"

There was a sudden silence and the tension between the three of us was thick. Sparks of electricity could be seen flashing, no, fighting against one another.

"Tala you know you'll have to be involved sooner or later"

So Kaname finally speaks.

"You do realise it, don't you? No of course not. Times have changed, Kuran"

I paused. My eyes narrowed at Kaname and a smirked played around on my lips.

"Even when you take the Kuran Princess, you should know it won't be over. I know this and so should you"

"What do you mean?"

"Kaname, the battle doesn't end at Cross Academy"

He was about to reply but whispers could be heard from outside. _Stupid Yuki._ The doors opened with a squeak and Yuki popped her head through it, concern and caution written all over her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Yuki was at a lose for words and she tried to maintain an understandable sentence but failed. I growled and turned to leave.

"How much did you hear"

I whispered when I was next to her. Her face lightened up and her smile twitched.

"To be honest I just got here"

I mumbled a 'huh' and slammed the door behind me. _What a pity... And I was hoping that this would end quickly._ I closed my eyes and continue to walk to my dorm room. _An eventful day... I'm sure there will be many more to come..._

**Instead of answers I give you more questions, don't i? Soz about that! Though I love leaving mystery! If your wondering, yes this story will have heaps of chapters.**

**Please review/favourite/follow!**


End file.
